Suspicious Minds
by CaroH
Summary: The Cardinal is suspicious about the connection between Aramis and Anne. Meanwhile a new recruit causes d'Artagnan's relationship with Athos to deteriorate.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I would try something different. Firstly, there is unlikely to be any Aramis whump which will be a real challenge. I don't often focus on d'Artagnan in my stories and decided it would be fun to explore his relationship with Athos. There will be plenty of Aramis and Porthos as well because we also have the Cardinal scheming behind the scenes to prove a connection between Aramis and the Queen.

 **Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter One**

Athos arrived back from the palace to find d'Artagnan grooming his horse. The young man seemed distracted and only looked up the second time Athos called his name.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked.

"Fine."

Athos raised an eyebrow, deciding not to challenge the unconvincing lie. "Is Treville here?"

"He's in his office interviewing some scion of a noble family who has purchased his commission."

The distaste in d'Artagnan's voice provided Athos with the answer to his concern. "You earned your place in the regiment through merit. You have nothing to prove and no cause to feel threatened.

"I don't."

Athos noted that d'Artagnan had turned his back so that he couldn't see his expression. "You know that Louis is always looking for ways to raise money. Selling commissions is common practice."

D'Artagnan gave a heavy sigh before turning round. "I know. It's just that this is supposed to be an elite regiment yet anyone can buy their way in. Half of them barely know how to use a sword and the idea of hand to hand combat is abhorrent to them."

"Then it is our job to teach them the skills necessary to become a good Musketeer."

"Did you…" D'Artagnan lowered his head. "Never mind."

"Did I purchase my commission? No, d'Artagnan. I didn't use my family name or influence to gain my place in the regiment."

"I'm sorry. I should have known."

"Why does this recruit in particular bother you so much?"

"I saw him when he arrived. He treated everyone he saw with contempt."

"He was probably nervous. Meeting Treville is no easy task. The Captain can be quite intimidating when he wants to be."

"That's true." The tension was easing as he listened to Athos' even-handed words and he began to feel as if he was simply being petty. "I will try to be less judgmental."

"Most of them turn into decent soldiers eventually."

"With a little help."

Athos was pleased to see that his protégé no longer looked so upset. "Have you seen Aramis and Porthos?"

"Treville sent them to deliver a message. They should be back soon."

"Then, if you've finished, I suggest we get in some sword practice before they return."

D'Artagnan cheered up immediately. He valued every minute Athos spent teaching him and he knew his skills were increasing as a result.

They returned to the yard but, before they could draw their swords, Treville appeared on his balcony.

"Athos. My office."

Athos shot d'Artagnan an apologetic look. "Wait here. I won't be long." He climbed the stairs and entered the office. He could only see the back of the man standing before Treville's desk. The man was tall, lean and had light brown hair tied at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon.

"Athos, this is…"

The man turned and Athos blinked in surprise. "Etienne?"

"Hello Olivier."

"It's just Athos now."

"You two know each other?" Treville asked.

"Yes." Athos' serious expression was overtaken by a broad smile. "He's my cousin."

"Well that makes things easier. I want you to take him under your wing for a few weeks. Oversee his training and show him what it means to be a Musketeer."

"It will be my pleasure, Captain."

TMTMTM

D'Artagnan waited patiently for Athos to return. He occupied his time by practicing one of the complicated series of moves that Athos had taught him. His feet moved in perfect harmony with his sword arm as he 'danced' gracefully across the yard. There was a visceral joy in the perfectly executed manoeuver. Two of the more senior Musketeers had stopped to watch and both gave him encouraging nods before they continued on their way. It had only been six months since he gained his commission and he still sometimes felt like a raw recruit so the acknowledgment was very welcome.

He looked up expectantly when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Much to his surprise Athos had his arms around the shoulders of the man he'd seen earlier. They were both smiling and Athos was talking, seemingly perfectly at ease. D'Artagnan had never seen him so relaxed around anyone other than his brothers and Treville.

"Athos?"

"Ah, d'Artagnan. I would like you to meet Etienne de la Tremoille, brother of the Comte de Lestocq."

"Pleased to meet you," d'Artagnan said, trying to stifle his surprise.

"The honour is all mine." Etienne bowed his head in greeting. The arrogance that d'Artagnan had witnessed earlier appeared to have gone.

"We're going to The Wren," Athos said. "Join us when Aramis and Porthos return."

"But I thought we were going to practice," d'Artagnan said, unable to hide his disappointment.

"There will be plenty of time for that another day," Athos said dismissively. "Tonight we celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"I will tell you everything over a few bottles of wine."

D'Artagnan watched in perplexed silence as Athos and Etienne left the garrison.

TMTMTM

"What's the matter with you?" Porthos asked as he and Aramis dismounted.

"Nothing."

"You look like someone's died," Aramis said. He rested his hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder. "You'll feel better if you tell us."

"It's Athos." He saw the looks of sudden alarm on his brothers' faces. "He's well, it's just that…"

"Start at the beginning," Aramis advised.

"We have a new recruit and Athos obviously knows him."

"Athos knows lots of people," Porthos said.

"This one's a noble."

Aramis stroked his beard thoughtfully. "That isn't necessarily a good thing. We all know what Athos thinks of the nobility."

"They appear to be friends."

"That is strange," Aramis said.

"They went to The Wren."

"What're we waitin' for then?" Porthos asked.

"What was he like?" Aramis asked as they set out for the tavern.

"He seemed nice enough," d'Artagnan said, not wanting to prejudice them against Etienne before they even met him. He felt a pang of embarrassment about his comments to Athos in the stables. Clearly he and Etienne were close and d'Artagnan wondered if his disparaging remarks had made his mentor think less of him.

"Clearly he knew our friend while he was still the Comte de la Fere. I thought Athos had left that life behind him." Aramis sounded only mildly curious.

"Athos doesn't make friends easily. This man must be somethin' special."

They arrived at The Wren and Aramis pushed open the door. The odour of ale and unwashed bodies immediately assaulted his nose. "I'm surprised Athos brought him here. It isn't exactly the kind of place frequented by the nobility."

"No, but it is the kind of place where Athos feels at home," Porthos said with a grin.

Aramis looked around the crowded room, finally spotting Athos at a table near the back of the room. "Come on. I want to meet this mysterious friend of his."

"Porthos. Aramis," Athos greeted them cheerfully. "Might I introduce my cousin, Etienne? Etienne, these are my brothers. You have already met d'Artagnan. This is Porthos and Aramis."

"Gentlemen."

"Cousin?" Aramis took Etienne's hand and shook it warmly. "Athos never talks about his family. Perhaps you can tell us all about them."

Porthos also extended his hand and d'Artagnan thought he saw the slightest hesitation before Etienne grasped it.

"I'm afraid Olivier…Athos would have my head if I divulged his secrets."

"What brings you to the Musketeers, Monsieur?" d'Artagnan asked.

"The age old story, I'm afraid. My father drank away our fortune, leaving my brother and I as good as destitute. My brother, Charles, inherited and I was left to make my own way in the world."

"If you have no money how did you manage to purchase your commission?" d'Artagnan asked.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos looked at him reproachfully.

"No, it's a fair question. I found a patron."

"A rich widow, perhaps?" Aramis asked.

"We're not all like you." Porthos shoved him playfully.

"It would be indelicate to say," Etienne replied with a wink.

Aramis laughed. "Here's to rich widows." He raised his glass. "Welcome to the Musketeers."

As they all drank d'Artagnan studied Etienne. He felt an instinctive dislike for the man, which could be nothing more than jealousy. He had a sinking feeling that his relationship with Athos was about to change and not for the better.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Two**

"We grew up more like brothers than cousins," Etienne said, suppressing a grimace at the sour quality of the wine. He couldn't understand what attracted Athos to a peasant's tavern when he had grown up with refined tastes. "My mother died when I was born and my father had little use for me so I spent most of my summers in Pinon with Athos and Thomas."

"You must have been surprised when you heard that Athos had renounced his title," d'Artagnan said.

"Yes, I will confess that I was. We lost touch after that and I didn't know he'd become a Musketeer until he walked into Captain Treville's office."

Athos stood up to go to the bar. "Don't give away too many secrets while I'm gone," he said.

"What was he like?" Aramis asked. "Before his marriage."

"He took his responsibilities very seriously. But for all that he knew how to enjoy himself." Etienne's eyes tracked Athos' progress through the crowd. "He didn't drink to excess then."

"Ordering the execution of one's wife changes your perspective of the world," d'Artagnan said with an edge to his voice.

"I suppose it does." Etienne refused to rise to the bait. "He was devastated when she killed Thomas."

"You knew her?" Porthos asked.

"We never met. He was destined to wed another, then he met Anne and everything changed. They were married for less than a year before Thomas died. After that he left Pinon, abandoning his responsibilities." This was another facet of Athos' life that he couldn't fathom. They had both been raised to understand their place and the established order. A noble didn't turn his back on his birthright.

"He had good reason." There was a challenge in d'Artagnan's eyes.

Etienne smiled easily. "I'm sure that's how he saw it. It isn't my place to judge his decisions."

"Well, have you all satisfied your curiosity?" Athos asked, placing two bottles of wine on the table.

"As if we would pry into your personal life," Aramis said.

"You and Porthos gossip like a pair of fishwives," Athos said placidly.

"I'm offended," Aramis said but his grin belied his words.

"What brings you to the Musketeers?" d'Artagnan asked.

"My father died almost a year ago. As I've told you, he had beggared the estate, leaving little for my brother and his family. I considered going into the church but I have no vocation and frankly find the whole idea tedious." He realized he had made a mistake when he saw Aramis narrow his eyes. His gaze fell on the jewelled crucifix worn by the Musketeer. "I mean no offence," he said hurriedly. "I only mean that it wasn't for me."

"Few people have a true calling," Aramis said, his tone deceptively mild.

Etienne cleared his throat. "I travelled for a while before realising that my only true talent lies in the sword."

"He is an accomplished swordsman," Athos said. "We had the same weapons master and were evenly matched."

"Then you must be talented indeed," Aramis said. "For Athos is the finest swordsman in the regiment."

"I don't pretend to have the same level of skill. My cousin is only being kind."

"Perhaps you could give us a demonstration tomorrow," d'Artagnan said.

"Gladly." He was curious to hear the tension in the young man's voice. There was something going on here that wasn't yet apparent.

"How are your shooting skills?" Aramis asked.

"I am a fair shot with a pistol. Sadly I have never had occasion to use a musket."

"Aramis is our best marksman," Porthos said proudly. "He can teach you."

"I'm sure I have much to learn." He wondered at his cousin's disparate group of friends. Aramis was pleasant but with a wandering eye for the women if his flirting with the tavern wenches was anything to go by. Porthos looked more like a wrestler than a soldier and he'd never encountered anyone with dark skin before who wasn't a servant. As for d'Artagnan…what was a callow youth doing in the company of a man who had been born into the nobility? More surprising still was the fact that Athos had introduced them as his brothers. He would have to tread carefully if he was to become accepted by the three of them.

"I think I will bid you gentlemen goodnight," he said. "I had a long journey today and I want to be rested for my first day on duty."

"Morning muster is at nine," Athos said. "Meet us for breakfast before that. Treville will have given me the orders for the day."

Etienne settled his hat on his head and pulled on his gloves. "Until tomorrow." With a slight bow he turned and left the tavern.

"You've never spoken about him," Aramis said.

"The subject never came up." Athos poured another glass of wine. "We haven't seen each other for more than five years."

"Will he make a good Musketeer?" d'Artagnan asked.

"We will find out soon enough. He certainly has the skills. Whether he has the temperament remains to be seen."

TMTMTM

When d'Artagnan arrived in the yard the next morning the only person waiting was Etienne. He plastered a welcoming smile on his face and went to join him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, d'Artagnan."

He sat on the bench and helped himself to a portion of bread and cold meats. "I trust you slept well."

"The bed isn't quite what I'm used to."

"The life of a soldier is hard. There are few comforts."

"So I've noticed." Etienne smiled wryly. "I don't suppose it was as difficult for you to adapt. Athos tells me you are a farmer."

D'Artagnan felt a surge of anger. "My family owned a farm." He touched his pauldron. "I am a Musketeer."

"Of course. Forgive me. I didn't mean to sound disparaging. You must be very talented to have gained your commission at such a young age."

"I was fortunate with my teachers."

"So I see."

Athos strolled into the yard much to d'Artagnan's relief. He had spent a large part of the night examining his conscience and had resolved to try harder to get along with their newest recruit if only for Athos' sake. However, there was something about Etienne that grated on his nerves.

"We have duty at the palace," Athos said, sitting and pouring a cup of ale. As usual he appeared unaffected by the quantity of cheap wine he had imbibed the night before. "Aramis and Porthos will accompany us. D'Artagnan, you are to stay here. Captain Treville has a package to be delivered later today."

"So I'm to be an errand boy?" d'Artagnan asked, more sharply than he intended.

Athos looked at him quizzically. "There is a problem with that?"

"No, of course not." The unfairness of it stung. Why was he the one to be excluded?

"I'm glad to hear it."

D'Artagnan listened half-heartedly as Athos told Etienne what to expect, his thoughts dark and brooding. His mood didn't improve when, after the muster, his three friends rode out of the garrison without him.

TMTMTM

The Musketeers stood to the side of the room, alert and watchful, while the King heard petitions from various landowners and nobles. Etienne stood stiffly to attention beside Athos, taking everything in. He was particularly dazzled by the Queen who was sitting beside her husband, listening patiently as the petitioners droned on and on. He noticed that he wasn't the only Musketeer whose gaze was drawn to her. Aramis might be trying to hide it but his eyes kept returning to her face.

The Cardinal, sitting on the other side of the King, also seemed to have noticed and he was looking thoughtful. The Queen now close to term, was radiant and easily drew the attention of everyone in the room but there was something wistful about Aramis' expression. He saw Athos lean forward slightly, catch Aramis' gaze, and shake his head minutely. After that Aramis was very careful to look everywhere except at the Queen.

When it was over they were released from duty, walking at a leisurely pace back to the horses.

"How did the whelp take to bein' left behind today?" Porthos asked.

"He wasn't happy."

"You need to be careful with him, Athos. He idolises you, although heaven knows why," Aramis said.

Athos looked discomfited. "He needs to learn to stand on his own feet. We won't always be there for him."

"We work as a team," Porthos said. "Seems unnatural for him not to be 'ere."

"Etienne is our priority now. Treville gave very specific orders."

"D'Artagnan is still learning his trade. We can't abandon him."

"I don't intend to abandon him, Aramis, but you and Porthos will have to take on more of the burden of training him."

"It isn't a burden," Aramis said softly, something dangerous in his tone.

"I didn't mean it like that," Athos said, sounding frustrated. "The Captain ordered me to train Etienne and show him how to be a good Musketeer and that's what I'm going to do. D'Artagnan will understand."

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Three**

It was midafternoon when d'Artagnan arrived back at the garrison. He found Etienne and Athos sparring in the yard watched by Porthos and Aramis. He wandered over to join his friends.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Competent," Aramis responded.

"Athos is better," Porthos added.

D'Artagnan looked at Etienne with a critical eye. The man had obviously been well taught but he lacked Athos' instinctive flair. "Athos is going easy on him."

Aramis grunted in agreement. "They know each other's moves."

"I wonder how he would fare against an opponent he has never faced before," d'Artagnan mused.

"If you are thinking of challenging him I wouldn't advise it," Aramis said. "Your skills surpass his and Athos won't thank you for beating his cousin in full view of the rest of the men."

"We have to stretch ourselves to improve. Athos taught me that."

"He taught you a great deal more than that." Aramis began to look worried.

"Let him go, Aramis. I want to see how Etienne does against a serious opponent."

It was several minutes before Athos and Etienne declared the match a draw and joined the others.

"Can I offer you another bout?" d'Artagnan asked. "Unless you're too tired." He carefully avoided looking at Athos.

Etienne rose to the challenge without any hesitation and d'Artagnan sensed the nobleman thought he would be an easy conquest. His resentment began to bubble to the surface but he pushed it away. One lesson he'd learnt well was the need to keep his emotions out of the fight.

He drew his sword and stepped out into the yard. At first the two men circled, each unwilling to make the opening move. It was Etienne who broke first, lunging forward to be easily parried. They engaged, d'Artagnan on the offensive, driving Etienne back. He had the satisfaction of seeing surprise on the older man's face before Etienne increased the speed of his blows. Now it was d'Artagnan who was on the defensive, retreating a few steps.

The only sounds were his laboured breathing and the clash of swords. He drew on all his resources, pressing forward again with unstoppable momentum. Etienne was hard-pressed to match the speed of the blows, stumbling as he was driven back along the length of the yard. Etienne fell to one knee and still d'Artagnan's blows fell in a rain of metal. He knocked Etienne's arm to one side forcing him to relinquish his grip on his sword. It clattered away to lie in the dust of the yard.

D'Artagnan drew in some gulping breaths as exhaustion washed over him. Etienne stared up at him, his face white with fury. When d'Artagnan offered his hand Etienne ignored it, struggling to his feet unaided. There was absolute silence as d'Artagnan turned to look at his friends. His momentary feeling of triumph disappeared when he saw Athos' expression.

His mentor strode towards him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to one side. "You could have won without humiliating him," Athos hissed.

D'Artagnan wrenched his arm free. "Forgive me. I thought you would be proud. I followed your training." Uncertainty mingled with his disappointment.

"I didn't teach you to be cruel. I know you don't like Etienne but he has to become accepted here and you just made that more difficult."

D'Artagnan was speechless, his heart hammering wildly. He glanced at Aramis and Porthos neither of whom showed any expression. He slammed his sword back into its scabbard and turned away. With a shake of his head he began to walk towards the archway.

"D'Artagnan!"

He ignored Athos' call and walked out into the bustling streets of Paris.

TMTMTM

Richelieu hated skulking around but sometimes subterfuge was necessary. He pulled his cloak around his body, shivering in the chill air of the crypt. Much to his irritation his newest creature was late. Suddenly the sound of boots on stone caught his attention.

"I don't like being kept waiting," he said.

"Apologies, Your Eminence." Etienne walked into the torchlight. "It isn't easy to slip away without anyone noticing."

"I didn't ask for your excuses. Tell me, was your cousin happy to see you?"

"He was."

"What about the others?"

"Aramis and Porthos were welcoming enough. D'Artagnan is a problem though. He has taken a dislike to me."

Richelieu scowled at the mention of the youngest Musketeer. "He regards Athos as his mentor, which just goes to show the level of his immaturity and lack of judgement. He will see you as a rival."

"I can handle him. Athos has more loyalty to me than to some upstart farm boy."

"I hope you're right. They are very close to each other. Driving a wedge between them will not be easy."

Etienne acknowledged the warning with a brief nod.

"Have you discovered anything?" Richelieu asked.

"Nothing for certain, but the way Aramis looks at the Queen…"

"Any fool can observe his reaction to her. I need proof that they were intimate. That's the only reason I paid your family's debts and gave you the means to join the Musketeers. If the Queen has betrayed her marriage it must have been at the convent. Athos was there with them. It is unlikely that he knows nothing about it."

"Athos is loyal. He won't easily betray a friend."

"He is party to treason. It is in his own best interests to confess and beg for leniency."

"My cousin has never begged for anything in his life," Etienne said.

"Stubbornness will avail him nothing. Find out the truth and bring me proof. Remember I can destroy your family just as easily as I saved it."

"Athos is family too."

"Having second thoughts about our bargain?" Richelieu moved closer, his expression hard and unyielding. "I'd advise against it. One word from me and your brother, his wife and his children will find themselves cast out of their home."

"You are the devil!" Etienne said, feeling for the first time the full weight of his decision.

Richelieu smiled coldly. "You should have thought of that before you accepted my offer. Do not fail me. Destroy the friendship between these men and find me the proof I need to convince the King that the Queen carries a bastard, not the true heir of France."

Etienne bowed his head submissively and left to do his master's bidding.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Four**

"It don't feel right being here without d'Artagnon," Porthos grumbled, glowering fiercely at Athos.

"He made the choice to walk out," Athos replied somewhat defensively. He had been applying himself with some enthusiasm to consuming vast quantities of wine well aware that he was out of favour with his friends.

"Are you surprised?" Aramis asked, raising one eyebrow. "After all you completely ignored the fact that he put on his best ever performance with a sword."

"He deliberately set out to humiliate Etienne. What has my cousin done to deserve that?" Athos asked, slurring his words slightly.

"I don't believe that was his intent. I think he was trying to impress you with his skills." Aramis picked up the wine bottle and hesitated before refilling all the glasses. It was pointless trying to regulate Athos' intake of alcohol, particularly when he was in one of his brooding moods.

"He will have to overcome his jealousy if he and Etienne are to serve together." Athos took a drink before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Aramis sighed, disheartened by his friend's inability to see the damage he had caused. "I'm sure he will get over it, given time and a few kind words from you."

"He's not a child, Aramis. He doesn't need my approval."

"Are you really so blind?" Aramis asked in disbelief.

"He worships you," Porthos added.

"Then he needs to grow up. I am no role model."

Aramis could whole heartedly agree with that sentiment given Athos' inebriated state. "You are in his eyes. We admitted him to our brotherhood despite his youth and inexperience. You can't deny that you have taken a special interest in his training. You were the one who put the pauldron on his shoulder when the King commissioned him. He looks up to you and you are his mentor far more than Porthos and I."

Athos bowed his head under the weight of Aramis' words. It was true that he had encouraged d'Artagnan and he still believed the young man had it in him to become the best of all of them. He guiltily thought back to the look of absolute betrayal on d'Artagnan's face when he expressed his displeasure. "You are right, my friend. I will talk to him tomorrow."

"Make sure you do," Porthos growled. "The whelp needs you. We can help to train Etienne."

"His sword skills are adequate," Aramis said. "I will assess his ability with firearms tomorrow while you spend time with d'Artagnon."

"Where is Etienne tonight?" Porthos asked.

"He said he had business in the city."

"With his mysterious benefactor I wonder. Maybe she offers more than money," Aramis said with a knowing grin. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I also have an appointment."

"It had better not be with someone who has a jealous husband," Athos said.

"Her husband is safely in the country and quite oblivious to her extra marital exploits," Aramis said smugly. He settled his hat on his unruly curls and stood up. "I will see you both in the morning."

TMTMTM

Aramis approached the Louvre keeping to the shade of the trees. Despite his confident words to his friends he didn't want to be seen entering Madame Vermandois' rooms. As with all his affairs discretion was the key. Her husband was rumoured to have a fearsome temper and a penchant for fighting duels. Not that Aramis was concerned by that, he just didn't want to kill a man over a meaningless dalliance. In fact it was probably time to end the relationship before Johanna became too attached. In truth his appetite for casual affairs had waned since his night with the queen. Seeing her grow large with his child was a bittersweet pleasure and the charms of other women seemed pale by comparison.

He drew in a deep breath of the sweet night air, remembering in exquisite detail the night at the convent. He had thought that he was inconsolable by the loss of Isabelle for the second time. Then Anne had confided in him about her own loss before coming to kneel beside him, her hand on his sleeve. She had been as desperate for comfort as he and their first kiss had been born of a shared loneliness and a need to connect with another human being. He should be ashamed of taking advantage of her goodness but he could never bring himself to regret their passionate encounter. He had taken great pains to bring her pleasure although neither of them forgot the need for discretion and their love making had been filled with whispered endearments rather than unrestrained cries of joy.

He should have left her bed well before dawn but he didn't want the night to end and it had felt so good to have Anne sleeping on his chest, his arms around her and their legs entwined. His only regret was that Athos had found them and had thereby become entangled in his treason. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what Porthos and d'Artagnan would say if they ever found out. God willing, that would never happen.

He drew back further into the shadows when he saw someone walking towards him. As the man drew nearer Aramis was surprised to see that it was Etienne. He stepped out, frowning at the flash of near panic that crossed Etienne's face.

"Good evening," Aramis said. "Athos said you had business in town but I see he was mistaken."

"My personal affairs are my own," Etienne said sharply.

"Of course." Aramis bowed his head. "I didn't mean to pry."

Etienne nodded curtly and strode away, leaving Aramis watching him thoughtfully. For someone who had only been in Paris for two days to have a friend in the palace was unusual and intriguing. He continued on his way, wondering what secrets Athos' cousin harboured beneath his usually amiable exterior.

TMTMTM

Athos watched Etienne shoot. He was more than proficient with a pistol; all sons of noble families were taught from a young age. When Aramis handed over a musket, however, it was very different. He could see Etienne's frustrations rising as he tried to master the weapon while continually falling short. After an hour Aramis put a hand on his pupil's shoulder, said something in a low voice, and walked over to Athos.

"A good beginning although he is getting angry which is affecting his performance. It's a vicious circle."

"Can you teach him?"

"I believe so. He has a genuine desire to excel." He glanced at Athos. "He doesn't want to be measured against you and found wanting."

"I have been a soldier for five years. He doesn't have to compete with me."

"I suspect he has been talking to some of the men. You caused quite a stir when you joined the regiment. You were hardly a normal recruit, beating anyone you ever fought with a sword. Added to that is your skill with firearms which is second only to me," he said with no false modesty.

"That's as maybe but Porthos still whipped my arse at hand to hand combat."

"Porthos beats everyone as Etienne will find out tomorrow."

Athos winced in sympathy for what his cousin had yet to endure. He could still remember walking with a limp for a week after his first encounter with Porthos. Added to that had been an impressive array of bruises.

"Have you spoken to d'Artagnan yet?"

"No. I think he is avoiding me. I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"He's hot-headed and his pride's been hurt but he will come round."

TMTMTM

It was suppertime before d'Artagnan joined them. Athos didn't feel that it was the right time to apologise while they were all together. It needed privacy. The young man ate very little and sat with his shoulders slumped. He made no effort to join in the banter that usually accompanied meals, stealing furtive glances at Athos from time to time.

When the meal was over Athos moved to intercept him before he could disappear again. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to say."

"Just hear me out," Athos begged.

D'Artagnan crossed his arms and leaned a shoulder against the wall. "I'm listening," he said without any great enthusiasm.

"I was wrong to berate you yesterday. You were correct in saying that I taught you to fight to win and you fought well against Etienne."

Some of the tension drained from d'Artagnan. "You mean that?"

"I rarely say things I don't mean. But, d'Artagnan, Etienne is part of the regiment now. He is my friend as well as my cousin. I would like it if all my friends were to get along."

"I'm sorry. My actions have been childish." D'Artagnan hung his head.

"You have no need to apologise. I am the one that is sorry for neglecting your training."

"You had other priorities."

"Nonetheless I should have made the time."

"Thank you." D'Artagnan held out his hand and Athos grasped it firmly. "I will try to be less impatient."

Neither man noticed the fond smiles on the faces of Aramis and Porthos and the look of fury on Etienne's.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Five**

The air whooshed from Etienne's lungs as he landed hard on his back. He began to wheeze painfully, his eyes scrunched closed.

Porthos beckoned to him. "Again," he said with an evil grin.

Etienne opened his eyes and held his hands up in surrender. "Enough," he gasped.

Porthos chuckled and bent down to offer his hand.

"Just going to lie here for a minute," Etienne stuttered breathlessly.

D'Artagnan, who had been watching from the shelter of the stables turned away with a smile. The smile disappeared when he saw Aramis watching him.

"You don't like Etienne," Aramis said, without any judgement in his voice.

"I don't know him."

"Come now, d'Artagnan, I've seen how you look at him. I don't think he much likes you either particularly after you disarmed him the other day."

"I was wrong to do that." He was aware that his statement didn't sound entirely sincere.

"Unlike Athos, I think you taught him a valuable lesson. He has never fought against anyone who wanted to kill him before. Now he knows what it feels like."

"I didn't want to kill him," d'Artagnan protested. It was true although he had wanted to hurt him either physically or emotionally and that wasn't something he was proud to admit.

"You fought as if you did and that's what matters."

"I promised Athos I would try harder to get along with him."

"Why do you dislike him?" Aramis asked curiously. His young friend was normally tolerant of others and this behaviour was out of character.

D'Artagnan looked away, feeling embarrassed. "He has taken Athos away from my training."

"That's not all, I think. You're not a petty man, d'Artagnan."

"It's just little things. They probably don't mean anything."

"Tell me."

"Alright." It was a relief to finally be able to share his concerns. "The day he arrived I would swear he hesitated before shaking hands with Porthos." He saw Aramis' expression darken. Prejudice against his best friend was something the marksman wouldn't tolerate and it almost invariably led to violent repercussions.

"What else." There was a dangerous note in his voice now.

"He made some remarks about my background. And, I've seen how he looks at Athos when he thinks no-one is watching. It's a look of contempt."

"Have you said anything to Athos?"

"No!" D'Artagnan gripped Aramis' sleeve in alarm. "And neither must you."

"There is more going on with Etienne than meets the eye," Aramis said thoughtfully. "The other night I saw him leave the palace and he was defensive about where he'd been. I think we should watch him closely. I would not like Athos to be hurt by his actions."

"We might be overreacting."

"Perhaps, but I prefer to err on the side of caution."

"Who do you think he was meeting at the palace?" d'Artagnan asked, relieved that he wasn't the only one with suspicions about their newest recruit.

"I don't know but there are those there who wish us ill and would find it beneficial to have a spy in our midst. We must be wary."

"What about Athos?"

"Say nothing for now. It will affect him deeply if Etienne is not what he seems."

They broke off when they saw Athos approaching them.

"We are wanted at the palace. D'Artagnan, can you tell Porthos and Etienne? We leave in fifteen minutes." He put a hand out to stop Aramis leaving. "I need to talk to you."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes." Athos looked steadily at his friend. "You have to stop staring at the Queen like a love sick puppy."

Aramis immediately felt defensive anger. "That's unfair."

"You show your heart in your eyes where she is concerned. It's dangerous Aramis."

"I love her," he said with quiet sincerity.

"She is the Queen and you are a soldier. There can be no love between you."

"She is carrying my child."

"No, she is carrying the heir to France. Be sensible." Athos looked around to ensure no-one was close enough to hear. "You had one night with her when we all thought we were going to die. It can never happen again."

"I am painfully aware of that."

"Then keep your eyes elsewhere. We don't want Porthos and d'Artagnan to suspect anything."

"I will do my best," Aramis conceded.

"Good. It's not just your life that's at risk. It's hers too. Don't drag her down with you."

"I would give my life to keep her and the child safe."

Athos rested his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I know my friend. I know."

TMTMTM

Etienne rode alongside Athos on their way to the palace. "You were very quick to forgive d'Artagnan for his unwarranted attack on me," he said with barely controlled anger.

Athos glanced at him, one eyebrow raised in surprise. "D'Artagnan is young and has much to learn."

"Yet he is a Musketeer and should be above petty jealousies."

"We are none of us perfect," Athos replied, fully aware of his own shortcomings and deeply uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I had expected more loyalty from my cousin," Etienne persisted.

"It is not a question of loyalty. D'Artagnan fought well and he deserved to have that acknowledged."

"He humiliated me," Etienne hissed.

"There is no shame in being defeated by a better swordsman."

Etienne flushed. "He is nothing more than a farm boy from Gascony."

"Have a care, Etienne. He has proved himself time and again and is as much my brother as you are."

"Do you so easily forget your noble heritage?"

"I am a soldier, nothing more. You would do well to remember that." Athos dug his heels into his horse's flank, quickly pulling ahead of Etienne. He was disappointed in his cousin although he remembered how hard it was for him to adjust when he first joined the regiment. He felt as if he was being pulled in two different directions, between his old life and the one he had chosen six years earlier. He loved Etienne as a brother but his bond with Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan went deeper and he would not easily bear insult to any of them. His thoughts were in turmoil as they arrived at the palace and he knew there would be no easy resolution.

"What do you think that was all about?" Porthos asked Aramis after he dismounted.

"I would hazard a guess that Etienne said something that didn't sit well with our leader," Aramis said thoughtfully.

"It was probably about me," d'Artagnan said miserably. "I should have taken your advice not to challenge him."

Porthos hand came down hard on his shoulder and then rested there companionably. "He'll 'ave to toughen up if he wants to become a good Musketeer."

"This is all my fault."

"You are not obliged to like someone just because they're related to Athos. Etienne has some rough edges left over from a life of privilege. It isn't easy going from that to the life of a soldier." Aramis flashed a smile at two maids coming towards them, their arms full of linen. Both girls blushed and giggled as they hurried past.

"D'you 'ave to do that with every female you see?" Porthos grumbled.

"It costs nothing to make a woman feel good about herself," Aramis said smugly. "You should try it sometime."

Porthos rolled his eyes. "Unlike you I'm not tryin' to bed every eligible woman in the palace."

"Don't forget the ones that are already attached," d'Artagnan said.

"Like Constance?" Aramis asked innocently.

"You know there's nothing between us anymore."

"I know that's what she said. I don't believe it any more than you do."

"I have to respect her wishes, Aramis. Sometimes we just have to accept that we can't be with the one we love."

Aramis' grin disappeared and a haunted look appeared in his dark eyes. "Very true, my friend."

They reached the door leading to the throne room. "Are you gentlemen quite ready?" Athos asked drily.

"Lead the way," Aramis said, his equilibrium restored with the prospect of seeing the Queen.

Athos shot him a warning glare before opening the door. As d'Artagnan made to enter the room he found Etienne beside him.

"How would you like a rematch?" Etienne asked.

D'Artagnan looked uncertainly towards Athos who was too far ahead to hear what was being said. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I didn't take you for a coward."

D'Artagnan's mouth tightened in anger. "Very well. Where and when?"

"Luxembourg Gardens tomorrow at dawn." Etienne's eyes were hard and cold. "Just the two of us."

"Duelling is forbidden."

"I know." With a smug smile Etienne walked away.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Six**

D'Artagnan arrived at the Luxembourg Gardens just as the sky began to lighten. There was still a chill in the air and the grass was damp with early morning dew. He slowed his horse to a sedate walk, in no hurry to arrive at his destination. Even though duels were forbidden there were always some hot-headed young men willing to answer perceived insults with sword or pistol. A sparsely wooded area shading a broad path had become the preferred location for such endeavours. He saw that Etienne was already there, waiting with a sly look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" d'Artagnan asked as he dismounted.

Etienne smiled and drew his sword. "First blood?" he said.

That was a relief. D'Artagnan had spent much of the night worrying about this being a fight to the death. He wasn't concerned about losing but there were other dangers. The most prominent in his mind was the loss of Athos' friendship although his commission and even his life and liberty could be forfeit.

He nodded to show his agreement and took his position. Before he could make his first move he heard the sound of horses pounding towards them. He looked round in a panic. If the Red Guard had found them they would be hauled off the jail to await the King's judgement and that would be disastrous.

The horses and riders approaching at speed were as familiar to him as his own reflection. He glanced back at Etienne who now looked smug. "What have you done?" he asked.

Athos pulled to a halt and dismounted, advancing furiously on his protégé. "What were you thinking?" he demanded.

There was no answer that would satisfy the older man so he ignored the question. "How did you know we were here?"

"Etienne left a message at the garrison. What on earth possessed you to challenge him to a duel?"

As the trap closed around him, d'Artagnan had to admire Etienne's cunning. No-one now would believe his denial. He had been cast in the role of aggressor and would just have to deal with it.

"Are you so jealous of him that you have to kill him?" Athos continued, his face a mask of fury.

"The fight was to be to first blood," d'Artagnan said flatly.

"Is that supposed to make this better?"

Aramis moved forward hurriedly to get in between the two men. "Let him speak, Athos. At least do him the courtesy of listening to what he has to say."

"Why bother?" D'Artagnan sheathed his sword. "I have been judged and condemned. Nothing I say will make any difference." He turned to Etienne and gave a mocking bow before retrieving his horse and riding away.

Aramis took one look at the smirk on Etienne's face and lost his temper. "Why are you so quick to denounce d'Artagnan? What has he done to deserve your distrust?"

Athos stood his ground showing no sign of remorse. "He swore to me that he would try harder to get along with Etienne then, behind my back, he challenges him to a duel. He knows the penalty for duelling."

"Is that what bothers you? That he didn't tell you of his plan?" Aramis asked angrily.

"There have been enough liars in my life. I don't need another."

"D'Artagnan's one of the most honest men I know," Porthos said, his temper rising to match Aramis'.

"So I believed. It appears I was wrong."

"He's young," Etienne said. "I'm sure he will mature in time."

"No-one asked for your opinion," Porthos growled warningly.

"That's enough!" Athos glared at all three men quite impartially. "We are needed back at the garrison. Treville will not be understanding if we miss morning muster."

"So, that's it?" Aramis asked. "You're just going to act as if nothing has happened?"

"What would you have me do?"

"Talk to d'Artagnan."

"I tried that and it did no good. I will listen if he chooses to apologise but I will not seek him out." He turned away towards his horse.

"He's your friend…your brother," Aramis persisted.

Athos shook his head. "Not anymore."

TMTMTM

"Athos. My office," Treville called the minute they rode through the archway.

Athos left his horse in the care of the stable boy and mounted the stairs, fully aware of the disappointed stares coming from Porthos and Aramis. Although he didn't show it, he was torn up inside by d'Artagnan's betrayal. He had opened his heart to the young man in a way that was contrary to his nature and he felt like it had been ripped out of his chest. When had he become such a bad judge of character?

He entered Treville's office to find the Captain behind his desk sealing a letter. "Yes, Sir?"

"This letter is to be delivered to the Chateau at Fontainebleau. The King plans to spend a week there, hunting. These are the security arrangements for his visit. Take d'Artagnan with you."

"I would prefer to take Etienne. You have put his training in my hands so the more time he can spend with me, the better."

"Very well. I leave it to you. Just make sure this gets to its destination." He held out the letter.

"Will the Queen be accompanying his Majesty?" Athos took the parchment and slid it inside his doublet.

"No, she remains in Paris, as does the Cardinal."

Athos made a mental note to ensure that Aramis was part of the group assigned to protect the King. It would put some much needed distance between him and the Queen. "We will be back by nightfall."

"No, I want you to stay there and oversee the arrangements. The King and his retinue will arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"As you wish. Might I suggest that Aramis and Porthos form part of the guard?"

"Not d'Artagnan?" Treville looked at him quizzically.

"His behaviour has been erratic of late. I believe he would benefit from some time alone."

"I will give that due consideration." Treville turned his attention to the mound of paperwork on his desk, effectively ending the conversation.

Athos left to seek Etienne, relieved that he wouldn't have to endure his friends silent…or in Aramis' case not so silent…censure. He caught a glimpse of d'Artagnan standing at the far end of the yard. The young man met his gaze with a challenging stare before turning and walking away.

TMTMTM

D'Artagnan joined Aramis and Porthos for the evening meal. It was easy for them to see that he was still upset about the events of the morning, although he kept his head down and said little.

"Are you alright?" Aramis asked when the silence began to grate on his nerves.

"I wasn't the one to issue the challenge," d'Artagnan said in a low voice.

"What?"

D'Artagnan raised his head, hurt shining in his eyes. "Etienne challenged me."

"Why didn't you tell Athos that?" Porthos asked.

D'Artagnan gave a short, bitter, laugh. "Do you really think he would have believed me?"

"Why would Etienne lie?"

"Isn't that obvious, Porthos? He wants to separate us from Athos and what better way to drive a wedge between us than to have Athos disown d'Artagnan." Aramis ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "This has all been a ploy, but why?"

"Maybe it has something to do with his visit to the Palace the other night," d'Artagnan suggested.

"What visit?" Porthos asked, confused by the turn the conversation had taken.

"A secret nocturnal visit," Aramis said. "I saw him and he wasn't happy about that."

"Maybe 'e's just jealous. Athos said they were like brothers growing up."

"I believe there is more going on than that," Aramis said. "D'Artagnan, you aren't scheduled to accompany the King to Fontainebleau but I believe it is important that we all go. We need to lance this poison that Etienne is spreading before it can do permanent harm. Speak to Treville. I do not believe he will refuse a direct request. We must intervene before we lose Athos for ever."

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Seven**

Athos looked at the bottle of wine in front of him and knew he couldn't drink any of it. He was the senior officer present at the Palace of Fontainebleau and arrangements for the King's safety rested in his hands. He had finished briefing the soldiers who were permanently based at the Palace, doubling the guard for the night despite their muttered protests. Those not on guard duty had been despatched to the barracks to clean weapons and uniforms. Athos was determined that they would make a good showing when Louis arrived.

Now, despite his best efforts, he was left with time to reflect on recent events. He felt a pang of guilt when he remembered disowning d'Artagnan to his friends. The young man's actions had been rash and Athos had no qualms about standing up for his cousin, but he had the unpleasant feeling that he had over reacted.

He was starting to feel as if he was caught between two opposing forces and it was tearing him apart. It wasn't the first time that his old life had intruded upon the present although he wasn't proud of his descent into drunkenness in a vain attempt to obliterate the memory of his wife. This was different though. He'd been happy to see Etienne and hopeful of admitting him to the camaraderie he shared with his friends. Quite what had gone wrong was a mystery to him. Now he felt as if he'd been cast in the role of villain for taking his cousin's side. He licked his lips, gazing longingly at the solace that was so close yet so elusive. His hand hovered over the bottle before dropping heavily to the table.

He had deliberately chosen solitude so wasn't happy when he heard the door open and close and footsteps approaching.

"I've checked on the guards," Etienne said, sitting opposite him. "Everyone is where they're meant to be."

Athos acknowledged the report with a brief nod but kept his gaze fixed on the scarred tabletop.

"Are you going to drink that?" Etienne asked.

"No," Athos said. Etienne reached out to take the bottle and Athos caught his hand. "Neither are you." He raised his head and fixed his stern gaze on his cousin who looked ready to protest but then wisely opted to remain silent. "Get some rest," Athos advised. "The next few days will be tiring. The King has a great love of hunting and feasting into the small hours."

"Will Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan accompany him?"

"I have asked Treville to keep d'Artagnan at the garrison."

"You didn't have to do that for me."

Athos scowled. "I did it because he needs to be punished for his actions. It will give him time to reflect on the stupidity of duelling." And on his personal betrayal.

"It surprises me, cousin, that you have let the boy get so close to you. He isn't Thomas you know."

Athos slapped his hand on the table, ungovernable anger suffusing his body. "You have no right to speak of him that way. D'Artagnan might be young but he has proved himself many times over." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. "Forgive me. I find it hard to fathom why d'Artagnan would act so childishly towards you. He is a better man than that."

"Isn't it obvious? He is jealous of our friendship."

"But why?" Athos asked, utterly bemused. "I am friends with Aramis and Porthos and that doesn't provoke the same reaction."

"From what I've seen you all treat him like a beloved younger brother. Perhaps he feels that I am usurping that position." Etienne shrugged. "All I know is that he has taken a dislike to me and your other friends are supporting him."

"You are mistaken."

"Am I? Watch how they react next time you see them. They are protective of the boy and do not understand your rightful anger towards him."

"I will do as you say but I am certain you are wrong. Aramis and Porthos would never turn their backs on me."

TMTMTM

Athos was waiting on the front steps when the King and his entourage rode into view the next afternoon. He cast a critical eye over the honour guard, nodding in satisfaction at what he saw. He walked down the stairs accompanied by Etienne, faltering only fleetingly when he saw d'Artagnan amongst the Musketeer guard. The young man was flanked by Aramis and Porthos, both of whom looked solemn and, to his eyes, unfriendly.

"Welcome, Majesty." Athos gave a deep bow to his monarch.

"Ah, Athos. Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, Sire."

Louis glanced briefly at the guard before waiting for a mounting block to be brought over so that he could dismount. "I hear the hunting is spectacular this season," he said when Athos fell in beside him.

"So I believe."

"Pity it's too late to go out today," Louis said with a touch of petulance. He found the role of King to be tedious and hunting was one of his few means of escape.

"Your huntsmen and hounds will be ready first thing tomorrow," Athos assured him. "For now there are refreshments waiting for you in the great hall." He bowed again as Louis and his courtiers ascended the stairs. Once they were out of sight he turned away only to find Aramis waiting behind him.

"We need to talk to you," the marksman said.

"Why is d'Artagnan here?"

"He petitioned Treville. Despite your wish to distance yourself from him he is a good soldier."

"His recent behaviour suggests otherwise."

Aramis put his hand on Athos' sleeve. "He has his reasons. I only ask that you hear him out."

Athos looked at the hand and then peered at Aramis from under the brim of his hat. "I have already told you that I will listen to his apology."

"He has nothing to apologise for."

"So you are taking his part in this. I had expected better of you, Aramis."

Aramis flushed angrily. "You judge without knowing all the facts."

"Then enlighten me," he said coldly. It disturbed him to see that Etienne was correct. Aramis was supporting d'Artagnan despite the evidence of the boy's unforgivably bad behaviour.

"Not here. This is a conversation the four of us should have without outside interference." Aramis flicked a glance at Etienne who stood at Athos' shoulder.

Understanding the implication did nothing to improve Athos' sour mood. "Do not ask me to discuss such matters behind my cousin's back. He is the one who has been wronged."

"Has he?" Aramis tone was equally frosty. "I urge you to reconsider, brother. We will be waiting when you are ready to talk." He turned away and strode back to where Porthos and d'Artagnan were waiting.

Athos watched their expressions as Aramis said something then his stomach plummeted when all three turned away from him. It was only Etienne's presence that prevented him from going after them and demanding that they see his point of view. How could they be so blind to d'Artagnan's immature reaction to his cousin? Their pointed rejection cut him to the quick.

"I'm sorry, Athos. I had hoped that I was wrong about them," Etienne said sympathetically. "I am particularly surprised by Aramis' rejection. After all, he owes you so much."

Athos frowned. "What do you mean?"

Etienne took his arm and drew him away from the guards. "His liaison with the Queen. Surely you didn't think it would remain a secret."

Athos froze, his brain refusing to process what Etienne had just said. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"The truth will come out, Athos. Do you really want to be dragged down with him?"

How could Etienne possibly know about the events at the convent? He had only been in Paris for a few days and there had been no slip of the tongue that could have alerted him to Aramis' treason. Athos felt an unreasoning panic grip him and refuse to relinquish its hold.

"The King should be informed of this treachery. Confess and throw yourself on his mercy."

The numb shock began to dissipate and Athos found enough fortitude to face his cousin with equanimity. "To accuse the Queen of such an act is in itself treason. Have a care, cousin, or you will find your head on the block."

"Think on what I have said," Etienne spoke softly and with complete self-assurance. "You will see that I am right. But, don't wait too long. Once the truth is established you will have no-one to protect you."

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Eight**

After an unsettled night Athos assembled his men at dawn to await the King. Much to his annoyance Etienne stuck close to his side, acting as if he hadn't thrown Athos' world into turmoil. He caught a glimpse of d'Artagnan but the boy refused to meet his eye, instead very pointedly turning his back. Aramis, by contrast, was watching him openly. Afraid that he would give himself away Athos ducked his head so that his eyes were shielded by the brim of his hat. He was surrounded by people and felt more isolated than he had since walking away from his land after ordering the execution of his wife.

When Louis arrived with his courtiers Athos was able to put his unease aside to concentrate on the task of protecting his monarch. The huntsmen brought up the dogs which were excitedly straining at their leashes. Athos mounted and manoeuvered his horse towards the front of the milling crowd. When Etienne kept pace with him he turned with repressed fury.

"You will guard the rear," he said.

Etienne frowned. "As you command," he replied, his tone brittle.

Athos ignored him, relieved to be free of his oppressive presence. Not that it made it any easier to speak to his friends. They stayed on the fringes of the pack of riders, guarding the flanks. As they rode Louis chattered on and Athos kept enough presence of mind to respond with non-committal comments at appropriate intervals. One thing he could rely on was that Louis wouldn't notice that he was distracted. The King was far too self-absorbed.

The morning progressed favourably. Louis brought down a deer to the tune of much fawning congratulation. They also bagged a brace of partridge. By the time they reached the spot chosen for lunch the King was in excellent spirits. While Louis and his favoured companions sat in the shade of a canopy to eat Athos stood behind him in the full glare of the sun. When Etienne wandered over to stand beside him he clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to order his cousin out of his sight. It didn't help to recognise that his words and actions were those of a guilty man and that was the last impression he wanted to give.

One of his worst nightmares was feeling helpless and that was exactly how he felt that day. He needed to speak to Aramis yet any move in that direction would lend credence to Etienne's accusations. His treatment of d'Artagnan also weighed heavily on his mind as he began to suspect that he had been tricked into disowning the young man in order to isolate him from his friends.

While he had been growing up his family had been of paramount importance to him. He had been particularly close to Etienne and had adored his younger brother. When he met Anne he had given her his heart unconditionally, believing his life to be complete. In one brutal moment he had lost her and his brother but he had never expected to lose Etienne to betrayal. Worse he had in turn betrayed the men who had become as close to him as brothers, believing implicitly in the sincerity of his cousin. How could he have been so blind?

"Have you thought about what I said?" Etienne asked.

"We are on duty. Now is not the time to discuss such matters."

"Your friends have abandoned you," Etienne said conversationally. "You have few options open to you."

"Be silent," Athos snarled.

Louis looked round curiously. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Majesty. Forgive me."

The King frowned but then his face cleared. "Tell the huntsmen that we will be ready to leave shortly."

Athos bowed and walked away, his thoughts seething. When he glanced back he saw that Etienne was watching him with a half-smirk that sent his temper soaring. He passed on the King's message and then gave instructions to the guard to mount up. He saw Aramis heading in his direction and stood indecisively.

"We need to talk," Aramis said.

Aramis didn't know how right he was but the only way Athos could think of to protect his friend was to force him away. "There is nothing to discuss."

Aramis grabbed his sleeve to prevent him from moving. "You are destroying d'Artagnan by your actions. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is to be left alone." He glared at Aramis and shook his arm free. "You have your duties. I suggest you attend to them."

"You're a cold-hearted bastard," Aramis hissed.

Athos swallowed the urge to beg for forgiveness and understanding. Instead he gave a cold smile. "It's taken you long enough to work that out."

Aramis' thoughts and feelings were plain on his face as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry. We won't make the same mistake again." He turned and stalked away.

TMTMTM

"I'm sorry," Aramis said. "I tried to reach him but Etienne has done too much damage."

"You did your best," d'Artagnan said unhappily.

"We should knock some sense into him." Porthos cracked his knuckles and glowered.

"I think the time for that is past. We will just have to accept that we have lost him." Aramis looked to where Athos and Etienne rode side by side behind the King. "It is perhaps not so surprising that he has chosen to take his cousin's side in this. What I cannot understand is why Etienne worked so hard to separate Athos from us."

"Perhaps if we found out the identity of his mysterious benefactor we might have our answer," d'Artagnan said. He was watching Athos like a whipped pup who was desperate to recapture his master's affections.

Seeing the young man so devastated made Aramis' blood boil. He could understand Porthos' desire to inflict pain on Athos but, sadly, couldn't see that making any difference. Athos had never responded well to coercion. "When we return to Paris we will take it in turns to watch him. There is a mystery here, my friends, which I am determined to unravel."

"We could 'ave a little chat with Etienne," Porthos suggested evilly.

"Not every problem is solved with violence," Aramis chided.

"No, but it'd make me feel better."

"I don't think Treville would thank us for beating his newest recruit black and blue, however tempting it might be."

"I'm not ready to give up on Athos," d'Artagnan said quietly. "We just need to get him to listen to us."

"I fear we will be wasting our breath. No, the key to this is Etienne. We must find a way to discredit his lies. Maybe then we will have a chance to persuade Athos of the error of his ways." Aramis kept his tone positive because he could see how much it meant to d'Artagnan to have hope. He just wished he shared the young man's confidence. He had known Athos a long time and the malice with which the older man had spoken did not encourage him to believe that they could overcome the poisonous falsehoods that had sundered their brotherhood. Athos did not trust easily and his faith in d'Artagnan had been shattered.

D'Artagnan meanwhile felt that the bottom had fallen out of his world. The loss of his father had left him adrift with only thoughts of revenge for company. His initial wholly misconceived hatred of Athos had turned into admiration and then into love for an older brother. Athos had taught him and nurtured his talents, all the time contributing to his growing feeling of self-worth. The day Athos had put the pauldron on his arm had been one of the happiest and proudest moments of his life. That his words and actions had in part led to the rift between them was heartbreaking. He should have realised that Athos would side with his beloved cousin. Instead he had acted like a child and done irreparable damage to their relationship. He was thankful that Aramis and Porthos had stood by him but a large part of his soul had been ripped asunder and he didn't know if it could ever be mended.

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Nine**

It was close to midnight when the feast ended. Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan retired to their room with wine, bread, cheese and cold meats for a late supper. There had been no opportunity to speak to Athos who had spent the evening attending on the King. Etienne, by contrast, had never strayed more than a few yards from his cousin.

During the boring hours standing at attention d'Artagnan had done a lot of soul searching. Now, he picked at his food, exhausted and sick at heart. He missed Athos' company more than he would ever want to confess. Perhaps if he had tried harder to get along with Etienne none of this would have happened. "How long have you known Athos?" he asked.

Aramis and Porthos exchanged puzzled looks. "Almost five years," Aramis said. "Why?"

"And you have known me for less than a year. Yet you took my part over his." He was grateful for the steadfast support from his two friends although it had surprised him that they would stand by him against Athos. His actions and those of Etienne had unexpectedly driven a wedge between the inseparables. He had seen Aramis and Athos almost come to blows once after Porthos was injured. Aramis had accused the older man of not caring about Porthos but the moment had passed with no lasting ill-feeling. This was a more serious rift that had to be mended.

"He's bein' unreasonable." Porthos speared a chunk of cheese and chewed enthusiastically.

"Is he? Etienne is his cousin. They grew up together. Isn't it understandable that he chose to believe what Etienne told him?"

"You weren't given an opportunity to explain," Aramis said.

"I could have tried harder."

"He isn't goin' to believe us without proof."

"We don't know that." D'Artagnan drew in a long breath. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"D'Artagnan is right," Aramis said, guilt flaring for the way he had spoken to Athos earlier. They were family just as surely as Etienne was. Squabbling was acceptable, insulting a brother out of anger was not. He had leapt to d'Artagnan's defence, forgetting that Athos was in an untenable position of having to choose between two men he cared greatly about. "We know Etienne isn't what he seems but Athos has no reason to distrust him. We have done our brother a disservice by walking away from him."

"It doesn't feel right bein' here without him," Porthos admitted.

"What harm can it do to talk?" d'Artagnan argued. "He is caught in the middle and we should be trying to help, not excluding him from our company."

"Are you sure about this?" Aramis asked. He knew how vulnerable their young Gascon was to Athos' sometimes vicious tongue.

"Athos has been my mentor, my friend and my brother. He is an honourable man. He will listen to me."

TMTMTM

Athos was mid-way through writing his orders for the next day when a knock sounded on his door. He had removed his doublet and rolled up his shirt sleeves while he worked. He was tired, hungry and would have sold his soul for a drink. In short, he was in no mood for interruptions.

He opened the door fully intending to send the intruder away only to come face to face with d'Artagnan. "What do you want?"

His sharp tone elicited a grimace from the young man but he didn't back down. "To talk."

"Can't it wait?" Despite his words he was drinking in the sight of his protégé. There was a wary look about the young man and Athos felt his stomach contract painfully.

"No," d'Artagnan said with determination. "Can I come in?"

Athos looked up and down the hallway half expecting to see Etienne lurking there. His cousin had dogged his steps all day, effectively preventing him from speaking privately to his friends. He nodded and stood aside.

D'Artagnan entered the room and wandered over to the window, staring out into the night. Athos could see the tension in his movements and it hurt to know that he was the cause.

"I owe you an apology," Athos said before d'Artagnan could speak. "I judged you hastily."

D'Artagnan turned, one eyebrow raised in surprise. "You took the side of your cousin. You have known him a long time. Why would you choose me over him?"

"It shouldn't be a choice," Athos said in frustration.

"It is no secret that Etienne and I dislike one another but we shouldn't have put you in the middle of our disagreement."

"Then why challenge him to a duel? You must have known I would find out." This still rankled with Athos. D'Artagnan was by far the better swordsman and had already humiliated Etienne once.

D'Artagnan met his eyes without flinching. "I didn't challenge him."

Athos sat down heavily. Despite everything it hadn't occurred to him that Etienne had lied about that. "Why would he lie?" Yet he knew the answer. It had been the final act that alienated him from his friends. It had left him open to Etienne's manipulation. The sad thing was he couldn't say that to d'Artagnan without the risk of awkward questions he couldn't answer. All Etienne's actions had led up to the accusation against Aramis and the Queen, something about which d'Artagnan and Porthos had to remain ignorant. That meant continuing to push his friends away until he could find a way to deal with his cousin.

"We think he wanted to disrupt our friendship," d'Artagnan said, unaware of the conflict raging within his friend. "We don't know why."

"Thank you for telling me." Athos was aware that he sounded formal and distant.

D'Artagnan frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"I will speak to him about it."

"You can't trust him, Athos."

"He is my cousin. As you said we have known each other since we were children. I will not turn on him without hearing his explanation." This was how he would have felt had Etienne not already buried a knife in his back. However, he had to keep up the fiction.

"I understand."

D'Artagnan sounded hurt. After all he hadn't done the young man the courtesy of asking for an explanation before disowning him. Athos longed to be able to take him into his confidence but that would drag him and likely Porthos into Aramis' sordid affairs. The knowledge of Aramis' illicit night with the Queen could get them all hanged and he was determined to spare d'Artagnan and Porthos from that fate.

"There is one more thing. We think Etienne is working for someone."

"What makes you think that?"

"Aramis saw him leaving the palace the night he told you he had business in town. Etienne acted strangely, as if he had something to hide."

"You could be mistaken." Yet it made sense. It was more likely someone inside the palace who had suspicions about the night spent at the convent. Putting someone close to him in the hope that he would betray the secret was an act of genius and he could only think of one man who would come up with such a scheme. If the Cardinal was Etienne's patron the situation had suddenly become even more fraught with danger. "There is no motive," he said in an effort to sidetrack the young man. If he and the others started snooping around the consequences could be disastrous.

"Perhaps someone wants to damage the Musketeers from the inside."

"I will consider what you have said." Athos stood and walked round the desk so that he was face to face with his friend. "Goodnight d'Artagnan."

"You will ride with us tomorrow?" d'Artagnan asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry. I have to remain close to the King. We can talk more once we return to Paris."

D'Artagnan accepted the rejection with good grace, seeming happier than when he arrived.

After d'Artagnan left Athos returned to his task of preparing orders. His mind wandered as he automatically recorded the disposition of his men. He couldn't continue to ignore the problem, particularly if the Cardinal was involved. He had to confront Etienne and persuade him that he was mistaken about Aramis and the Queen. If only that were the truth.

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

I have written myself into a bit of a corner with this story and Etienne is proving particularly resistant to reason. In an earlier chapter I said the Queen was six months pregnant. The only way I can think of to resolve this is to move the timeline to a point where she is close to giving birth. I have, therefore, gone back and changed that part of the story. I am not entirely happy with this chapter but you have all been very patient and I want to move things along.

 **Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Ten**

The rest of the King's hunting trip passed without incident and without any opportunity for Athos to speak to his friends. When they formed up on the morning of their return to Paris he once again found Etienne at his shoulder.

"You will take two men and scout the road ahead," Athos said, desperate to rid himself of the oppressive presence of his cousin.

"Can't you send someone else?"

Athos held tightly onto his temper. Since making the allegation against Aramis and the Queen Etienne's behaviour had been insubordinate at best. "You are a soldier and soldiers follow orders. This isn't open for debate. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. I will see you later." Etienne left with very bad grace and a look that suggested he knew exactly why Athos had sent him away.

For the first time in days Athos could breathe easily. Now he just had to find the opportunity to speak to Aramis and then try to make things right with the others. Although he suspected that wouldn't be possible if he was to remain outwardly committed to Etienne's cause. Since his brief discussion with d'Artagnan the young man had at least been looking a little happier. Their interactions though had been confined to the business of guarding the King but at least they had been civil to each other. He greatly feared even that small victory would be taken away from him.

He was once again shackled to the King's side during the journey. It wouldn't do for the commander of the guard to ignore his duties. When they stopped for lunch Athos excused himself and went on a circuit of the camp. Porthos and d'Artagnan were seeing to the horses leaving Aramis on guard. Athos walked up and stopped beside him.

"We need to talk."

"I'm sure d'Artagnan will be happy to hear that."

"It isn't about d'Artagnan."

Aramis shot him a sideways look. "What then?"

Athos looked around to make sure no-one was close enough to hear. "Etienne knows about you and the Queen. I believe he is working for the Cardinal."

Aramis' look of complete shock was quickly hidden. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know although you haven't been very subtle…either of you."

"He can't know anything for certain."

"Maybe not but even the whiff of scandal could be disastrous."

"What can we do?" Aramis asked, his voice unsteady.

"Leave Etienne to me."

Aramis shook his head. "No, we are stronger together."

"Not this time. Do you really want Porthos and d'Artagnan caught up in this? We made a conscious decision not to tell them in order to protect them. If we tell them now about Etienne you will have to confess the truth and that is an unpalatable thought. That means he must believe we are still estranged and you have to convince Porthos and d'Artagnan of that fact. Tell them we spoke and that I still support my cousin despite what d'Artagnan told me. It will hurt them but that is better than the alternative."

"D'Artagnan has already been badly affected by your words. If you turn from him again I worry that you will never regain his trust."

Aramis' words echoed Athos' own fears. He couldn't imagine life without his three brothers by his side yet he had to push them away in order to protect them. "I will accept the consequences of my actions if it means saving their lives. You made this mess, Aramis, now you must help me clean it up."

TMTMTM

Aramis watched Athos walk away with a heavy heart. He would never regret his night spent with the Queen but he did regret the hurt it was causing his brother. When he thought of Etienne his hands balled into fists in anger and frustration. How dare he turn on his cousin! Athos had known only heart-break when it came to his family. Thomas' death at the hands of Milady had almost destroyed him and Aramis knew it was only their brotherhood that was saving Athos from completely self-destructing. If that anchor was removed how long would it be before he drank himself to death in some seedy tavern?

Yet, he knew Athos was right about one thing. They could never tell Porthos and d'Artagnan which meant keeping them away from Etienne until Athos could find a solution to their problem. It would pain both men particularly as d'Artagnan had been optimistic following his discussion with their leader. His stomach lurched when he saw his two friends walking towards and realised they would have seen him and Athos together. There was no way to avoid the inevitable questions.

"You spoke to Athos?" d'Artagnan said, his tone hopeful.

"Yes."

"What did he have to say?" Porthos asked.

Aramis swallowed to clear his throat. "He has considered what d'Artagnan told him but remains committed to his cousin." He saw hurt on d'Artagnan's face and anger on Porthos'.

"Are you sure?" d'Artagnan asked hesitantly.

"He was very clear. I'm sorry, d'Artagnan."

"I thought we had made some progress. He apologised for judging me too hastily and seemed to believe me when I told him the duel had been Etienne's doing."

"Clearly he has changed his mind. Etienne can be very convincing."

"How can I serve with Athos if he doesn't trust me?" d'Artagnan asked, anguish in his voice.

"He will come around," Aramis said, hating himself for being the cause of so much distress. "Give him time. You have as much right as any of us to be a Musketeer. Don't be so quick to abandon your commission."

"I…I need some time to think." D'Artagnan looked longingly to where Athos was now standing behind the King before turning and striding quickly away.

"The whelp's hurtin'" Porthos said with repressed fury. "Why can't Athos see what a bastard Etienne is?"

"They have been friends a long time. Perhaps it is not so surprising."

"Why're you defendin' him?"

"Because I can see how badly it is affecting him and I have hope of resolving the conflict."

"The only way to resolve it is for Etienne to leave," Porthos said decisively.

"I fear you are right, my friend." Aramis could only hope that Athos would find a way to turn Etienne from his course before it was too late for all of them.

TMTMTM

After escorting the King to the palace Athos returned to the garrison to report to Treville. He took no pleasure in the Captain's praise for his command and excused himself as soon as he could politely do so. He knew that by avoiding Etienne he was only prolonging his agony so he set out to find his cousin. Etienne was in the stables caring for his horse when Athos tracked him down.

"I would speak with you," Athos said.

"You have considered what I said?"

"Yes, but this isn't a conversation to be held in public. Come to my room and we will talk."

When they reached Athos' room he fetched a bottle of wine and two cups. It had been days since he had last had anything to drink and he was hoping it would go some way to settling his nerves. He poured and pushed one cup towards his cousin.

Etienne picked it up and gave a mocking salute. "Have you finally come to your senses, cousin?" he asked.

Athos took a drink, momentarily closing his eyes as the wine slid down his throat. "Who started the vile rumour about the Queen?"

Etienne stared at him and began to laugh. "It's no rumour as you know very well. Come now, Athos. The Queen was trapped in the convent for a day and a night. Three months after her ordeal there is the happy announcement of an impending heir to the throne. Fortuitous timing wouldn't you say? After all, she and the King have been married for many years without a child."

"You and the Cardinal have made a mistake." Athos saw the brief look of surprise on Etienne's face at the fact he had worked out who was behind this. "Let me tell you about your patron. Who do you think paid the assassins to kill the Queen?"

"It was a Protestant plot."

"That's what the Cardinal wants everyone to believe. He through his agent, Milady de Winter, hired the mercenary Gallagher to rid France of a barren Queen."

"How do you know this?"

"That's not important. What matters is that you are setting France on the road to civil war."

Although Etienne looked shaken he held firm to his resolve. "What is the alternative? To allow the bastard child of a Musketeer to ascend the throne? Besides, who will take the side of an adulterous Spanish Queen?"

Given the rabid anti-Spanish sentiment coursing through Paris Athos very much feared that Etienne was right. However, the King of Spain wouldn't sit idly by and watch his sister be cast off or, worse, condemned to death. It could propel them into a war with Spain. Once again he cursed Aramis' impulsive nature and lack of self-control. "You are mistaken."

"The Cardinal knows the truth. It is only a question of when he chooses to reveal it. Confess and save yourself."

"Your concern is touching but I have nothing to confess. You and the Cardinal are wrong. Aramis and the Queen were not intimate. This is just another ploy of the Cardinal's to get rid of her because she knows of his treachery."

"Athos please don't insult me with your lies. I am trying to save your life. When Aramis is brought down you will also go to your death. As will Porthos and d'Artagnan."

Now it was Athos turn to feel uncertain. "They were not at the convent and cannot be tainted by these lies."

"Everyone knows how close you were to your friends. Will anyone believe you didn't share the knowledge of the Queen's infidelity?"

Athos could feel himself heading towards a full blown panic. "You leave them out of this."

Etienne raised one eyebrow in surprise before a self-satisfied smile lit up his features. "They don't know, do they? How will they react to being told not only of Aramis' treason but of the fact they were kept in the dark?"

"There is nothing to tell," Athos said somewhat desperately.

"Shall we find out? The Cardinal wants to see you tomorrow. If you don't appear I will make sure Porthos and d'Artagnan learn all about the events at the convent. And, if you continue to lie you can be assured that they will suffer the same fate as you and Aramis when the truth of the Queen's infidelity becomes known."

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Eleven**

The more d'Artagnan thought about it the less sense it made. Athos had been receptive to his words only to turn around and declare his loyalty to Etienne. He could understand Athos not wanting to sunder his family but his mentor was a courageous and honourable man who would have explained his decision to those most affected by it. This continued distance between them didn't feel right.

He didn't share his thoughts with Aramis and Porthos. He knew they were worried about him and would see them as nothing more than the musings of a desperate man. He told them only that his future lay with the Musketeers and that he would not be resigning his commission. Then he watched. He was careful not to be too obvious but he took every opportunity to observe Athos and Etienne.

When Etienne first arrived Athos had been happy and relaxed. Now he looked tense and strained. There was no easy camaraderie between the two men. In fact it looked like Athos would happily be anywhere other than in his cousin's company. Etienne for his part stuck to Athos like glue, never leaving his side for more than a few minutes. Whenever Athos spoke his tone was sharp and held no warmth.

It hurt d'Artagnan to see his brother so unhappy and he ached to be able to find a way to alleviate that. But, his presence wasn't welcomed either so he kept his distance. He knew that family was all important to Athos and that, after losing his brother and wife, he had found a new family within the Musketeers. Now he seemed to be estranged both from his cousin and his brothers-in-arms.

His hatred for Etienne increased with the suspicion that the man had done something to hurt his friend. Had Athos finally realised that Etienne was a liar while still feeling that he had to support him because of their blood ties? Or, was there more going on than was apparent on the surface?

He watched both men saddle their horses and resolved to follow them. When they took the road towards the palace his curiosity was piqued. He knew that they weren't going there on Treville's orders. In fact both men were supposed to remain at the garrison so that Athos could teach the newer recruits some sword work. They rode to the wing of the palace occupied by Richelieu and that was even more surprising. Athos never voluntarily had anything to do with the First Minister. D'Artagnan slowed his horse and stayed within the treeline, watching as Athos and Etienne entered the building.

TMTMTM

"The Cardinal is ready for you."

Athos acknowledged the Red Guard with a brief nod before striding forward into the Cardinal's study. Etienne followed, but instead of stopping in front of the desk, he continued on until he was standing behind the Cardinal. Athos removed his hat and bowed deeply.

"Ah, Athos, I wondered if you would have the courage to face me," the Cardinal said.

Athos stared straight ahead, displaying no signs of the anger and apprehension swirling around inside him.

"We are here to discuss the Queen's infidelity," the Cardinal continued, unperturbed by the dangerous aura of his prey.

Athos turned his head so that he was looking directly at Richelieu. "To even suggest such a thing is treason."

"Indeed it is. So, how much more heinous would it be to actually lie with her?"

His hand closed hard around his hat. "Clearly that would be a crime punishable by death."

"I'm delighted that you agree with me."

"You and I, Cardinal, will never agree about anything." He shifted his gaze to Etienne whose self-satisfied expression wavered in the face of such naked antagonism. "You have subverted my cousin in an attempt to rid yourself of the Queen. I tell you now that you will never succeed."

"I have no interest in disposing of the Queen, but I won't see a bastard sitting on the throne."

"You have no proof that her child is anything other than legitimate. And, remember, there is proof of your involvement in the plot to kill Her Majesty. If you continue down this path I will be forced to tell her and she will reveal your deceit to the King."

Richelieu continued to look at him with predatory concentration. "Her words will carry no weight when I reveal that she and Aramis lay together at the convent."

"She is about to give birth to the heir to the throne. Who do you think the King will believe?"

"He will believe you when you tell him what really happened. Will you confess your crime? You were either complicit in their treason or found out about it afterwards and chose to withhold the information."

"Then let us go to the King so that I can deny your accusations." Athos was taking a risk in confronting the Cardinal so openly but he had made his choice during a night where sleep had proved to be elusive. Without his testimony the Cardinal only had his suspicions and those would not convince the King. If he confessed the truth he would be condemning Aramis to death. At best the Queen would be cast off and her child declared a bastard. At worst she would also face execution. He had wanted to keep the truth from d'Artagnan and Porthos in order to protect them, to avoid them being caught up in Aramis' treason. Now, though, he could see that was no longer possible. He knew Richelieu too well to trust his word that d'Artagnan and Porthos would be safe if he talked.

"You seek to oppose me, Musketeer?"

For the first time Athos gave a cold smile. "Always." He saw some of the colour leave Richelieu's face. For just an instant the First Minister looked weak and vulnerable.

"I will prove to the King that his traitorous wife has been unfaithful and, when I do, I will bring down not only Aramis but you and your friends."

"You can try." Athos returned his hat to his head. "If there is nothing else, I have duties to attend to at the garrison." He bowed and turned away.

By the time he reached the portico he was shaking so badly that he had to stop to compose himself. He heard footsteps behind him and his entire body grew tense. Etienne grabbed his arm and spun him round so that they were face to face.

"You damn fool. Why would you lie to the Cardinal?"

"You have much to learn about loyalty," he said, wrenching his arm out of his cousin's grip.

Etienne flushed. "I am loyal to my family. Do you know why I am working for the Cardinal? We were destitute and on the verge of losing everything. In return for my services the Cardinal paid off our debts, allowing my brother and his family to stay on the estate."

That at least was some explanation for the betrayal although Athos couldn't bring himself to feel any sympathy. "I suppose he also paid for your commission?"

"Yes, and in return all I had to do was persuade you to tell the King what really happened."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why do all you could to separate me from my brothers?"

"They aren't your family," Etienne shouted. "I am, and you have ruined everything."

Athos clenched his fists. "You have forfeited any love I bore towards you. You have tried to destroy three honourable men who never did you harm. I suggest you resign your commission and leave Paris."

"Aramis has no honour and I warned you what would happen if you continued to protect him."

"Do you really think Porthos and d'Artagnan will believe your accusations?"

"They might not but others will. Rumours of the Queen's infidelity will eventually reach the ears of the King and your precious honour will be exposed as the hollow shell it really is."

All Athos' anger and frustration coalesced into a burning need to express his displeasure with more than harsh words. He raised his arm and punched Etienne in the face.

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

This story was harder to write than I had expected but we have now reached the final chapter. Thank you for the support as always.

 **Suspicious Minds**

 **Chapter Twelve**

D'Artagnan waited patiently until Athos walked out of the building. Even from a distance he could sense the tension in his friend's body. When Etienne joined Athos and they began to argue he took a chance on moving closer even though he couldn't risk getting close enough to hear what was being said. Then Athos punched his cousin and d'Artagnan's mouth dropped open in complete shock. Athos didn't wait to see the results of his actions. He turned and walked away without a backwards glance.

D'Artagnan scrambled to collect his horse and follow his mentor back to the city. Athos didn't take the route back to the garrison. Instead he turned into one of the less desirable parts of the city and dismounted outside The Wren. D'Artagnan considered going inside before deciding he needed reinforcements. He turned his horse and set off for the garrison where he found Porthos and Aramis sitting cleaning their weapons.

"Where've you been?" Porthos asked.

D'Artagnan dropped onto the bench, almost vibrating with excitement. "I followed Athos and Etienne."

Aramis laid down his pistol. "The Captain was looking for Athos and wasn't very happy when he couldn't find him."

"They went to see the Cardinal." D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow at the odd look on the marksman's face. It almost looked like panic.

"What business would they have with him?" Aramis asked, his voice tight and strained.

"I've no idea but when they came out they quarreled and Athos punched Etienne in the face." He couldn't disguise the satisfaction in his voice.

Aramis and Porthos exchanged puzzled looks.

"Not that I'm unhappy to hear that but why'd Athos do somethin' like that?" Porthos asked.

"I have no idea."

Aramis picked up his hat and settled it on his head. "Where's Athos now?"

"At The Wren."

Aramis stood up and buckled on his sword. "Come on."

"Where're we goin'"

"To stop him drinking himself into a stupor. If he has finally realised Etienne is working against the Musketeers he will take it hard."

D'Artagnan was on his feet immediately. "He won't welcome our interference."

"It isn't interference to support a brother who is in pain," Aramis said decisively. He didn't really know what to think. He didn't want to believe that Athos had told the Cardinal about his liaison with the Queen. Anne was due to give birth to his child any day and his worry was for them, not for himself. He took comfort from the fact that a pack of Red Guards hadn't shown up to arrest him.

They weaved their way through the crowds, arriving at The Wren quickly. Aramis held back, letting d'Artagnan take the lead. He was proud of the young man. Athos had done a lot of damage but still d'Artagnan's first concern was for his brother.

The tavern was quiet so it was easy to spot Athos sitting alone in a corner. An empty bottle rested on the table and he was in the process of pouring wine from a second. He looked at them and then away, raising the glass to his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Porthos asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Aramis shook his head at the attempted deflection. "What did the Cardinal want with you?" He gestured to one of the serving wenches to bring more glasses. It gave him an excuse not to look Athos in the eye.

"How do you know I met with the Cardinal?" Athos asked suspiciously.

D'Artagnan flushed. "I followed you and Etienne. I saw you knock him down."

Athos drained his glass and reached for the bottle. "The Cardinal only has one aim." He glared at Aramis. "To bring down the Musketeer regiment."

"What's Etienne got to do with that?" d'Artagnan watched his brother with concern. Athos had a great capacity for alcohol but rarely drank it that quickly.

"He is working for the Cardinal. He thought he could subvert me. He was wrong."

"Subvert you how?" Aramis snagged the bottle to pour wine for the three of them before it was all gone.

"Blackmail." Again Athos gave Aramis a challenging stare.

"What hold's the little bastard got over you?" Porthos looked ready to murder someone.

"None, as it turns out. His threats have no foundation."

Aramis longed to get Athos alone to find out what really happened but that would have to wait. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why're you drinkin' on your own in the middle of the day?"

"I didn't think any of you would want to see me after all I've done."

D'Artagnan lowered his head so that his hair hid his expression. "When did you know Etienne was working against the Musketeers?"

"At Fontainebleau."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why make us believe you had chosen him over us?" There was curiosity, not censure in d'Artagnan's voice.

"I needed to find a way to deal with him on my own," Athos said quietly.

"Why? We would have helped you. Or perhaps you didn't trust us," d'Artagnan said sorrowfully. "After all, I made my views of him very clear and forced you to make a choice between us."

"We were all manipulated by him. Your dislike just made that easier."

"We are all to blame for what happened," Aramis said. "Porthos and I shouldn't have been so quick to choose sides. We should have understood your impulse to support your cousin. I'm sorry for some of the things I said."

"Aramis is right," Porthos said. "We pushed you away instead of helpin' you deal with the discord."

"Can we put this behind us?" d'Artagnan asked hopefully.

"You would forgive me for disowning you?" Athos asked, amazed by the generous spirit shown by the young Gascon.

"You were provoked. I had fought Etienne once and I will admit I deliberately set out to humiliate him. You had every reason to believe his lies."

"No, I should have given you the opportunity to explain."

"This is a man you had known all your life. What reason did you have to doubt him?" d'Artagnan said reasonably.

"None, except for the fact that you are my brother and you deserved better from me."

A brilliant smile lit up d'Artagnan's face at that assertion and Athos couldn't help but respond with a smile of his own.

Porthos nudged d'Artagnan. "All this talkin' has made me thirsty. Come on, whelp, let's get some more wine so that we can toast our reconciliation."

Aramis waited until Porthos and d'Artagnan were out of earshot before turning to Athos. "What really happened with the Cardinal?"

"He knows about you and the Queen but he has no proof. I called his bluff which is working for now." Athos fixed Aramis with a piercing stare. "When the child is born you stay away from it and from the Queen. It is the only way, Aramis. You must see that."

"How can I?" Aramis asked, anguish clear in his voice.

"This baby is the heir to the French throne. Do you really think Richelieu will stop looking for evidence? Cut all ties with the Queen or you condemn them both along with you."

"I'm sorry, Athos. I should never have given in to temptation."

"What's done is done. Now the important thing is to keep it hidden."

"What about Etienne? He could still make mischief."

"He has let the Cardinal down by failing to persuade me to confess to your treason." He saw Aramis flinch at the word. "There is no profit in it now for him. I believe he will hold his silence despite his threats to the contrary."

"You have lost your only remaining family because of me," Aramis said contritely.

"It was his decision to side with the Cardinal, not yours." Etienne's betrayal had wormed its way deep into his heart yet he would never blame his brother for it. Aramis was one of the few people he could trust never to intentionally cause him hurt.

"None the less, I bear the guilt."

"I trusted him because we share the same blood. I was wrong. There are some bonds stronger than that and I am content. You were wrong to sleep with the Queen but you are blameless when it comes to Etienne. Let it go, brother. I have."

TMTMTM

Athos' head ached fiercely but his heart was lighter than it had been for days. His brothers had forgiven him and that was all that mattered. He left his room in search of breakfast and companionship.

"Athos. I need to talk to you," Treville called from his balcony.

He climbed the stairs and entered Treville's office. The Captain looked tired and somber.

"Sit down."

"Is something wrong?" For one heart-stopping moment he wondered if Richelieu had shared his suspicions about the Queen.

"What I am about to tell you must go no further until a formal announcement is made."

His heart missed a beat and he felt sweat on his palms. "Of course."

Treville looked away before taking a shuddering breath. "Cardinal Richelieu died last night. His heart gave out."

A myriad of emotions rushed up to choke Athos. The most overwhelming was relief.

"The King is understandably distraught and his Council is in chaos. He needs to pull himself together before announcing it formally."

"There are bound to be rumours."

"Yes. I am on my way to the Palace now. You are in charge while I'm gone. I want you, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan on guard duty today. We don't know how the people will react. The Cardinal was not loved but he was respected. France is a poorer place for his absence."

Athos thought that was remarkably generous considering the efforts made by Richelieu to discredit the Musketeers. Then he remembered that Treville and Richelieu had known each other a long time. "My condolences, Captain."

"Thank you." Treville stood up. "I must go."

Athos joined his friends at their usual table for breakfast. He caught a glimpse of Etienne in the distance. His cousin's right eye was swollen shut and his stare was returned with one of undisguised hatred. Athos sighed and sat down. He let the conversation swirl around him while he considered the implications of the Cardinal's death.

"You seem distracted this morning," Aramis said.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Etienne?" Aramis guessed.

"Among other things." He gave up pretending to eat and stood. "I have to hand out the day's orders. Treville is at the Palace. We are to report there for guard duty."

"What about Etienne?" Porthos asked.

Athos' mouth turned up in a slight smile. "I thought he could stay here and muck out the stables."

TMTMTM

The Musketeers stood to attention in the throne room, waiting for the King and Queen. The room was crowded and filled with an air of tense expectation. When the King entered it was clear that he had been crying. Aramis immediately looked towards the Queen, worried that something had gone wrong with her pregnancy. However, she looked well, if a little pale and uncomfortable. He could see that she was moving sluggishly and suspected that it wouldn't be long before their child arrived.

"I…" The King's eyes became bright with tears and his hands closed hard on the arms of the throne. "It is my sad duty to announce the untimely death of Cardinal Richelieu."

There was a collective gasp from the gathered courtiers. Aramis leant forward to catch Athos' eye, quickly realising that his friend was one of the few people in the room who didn't look surprised. He straightened up and glanced at the Queen. Had she known that the Cardinal suspected them? If so, she was hiding her relief well. Aramis felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders, yet he wasn't so self-absorbed that he couldn't see the consequences for the country. Louis was a weak King who had been bolstered by the genius of the Cardinal. Without him, who would Louis turn to for counsel? The whole dynamics of the country had changed overnight. He grasped his crucifix and said a brief and silent prayer for the Cardinal's soul.

"A state funeral will be held in three days," Louis continued with a catch in his voice. "He was a loyal servant of France and will be greatly missed."

The Queen reached out to catch his hand. "Your Majesty should rest," she said soothingly.

He threw her a grateful look before they both stood up. Everyone bowed deeply. As soon as the King and Queen had left the room it became a buzz of excited speculation.

"You knew," Aramis said to Athos.

"Treville told me this morning." Athos pulled him to one side. "Just because the Cardinal is dead doesn't mean the danger is past," he warned.

Aramis nodded but his thoughts were now flying ahead to the moment when his child would be born and his mind was already working on ways in which he could spend time with it.

TMTMTM

On the morning of the funeral Athos was summoned to Treville's office. He stopped abruptly when he saw that Etienne was already there. They hadn't exchanged more than a few words in the last few days and he knew that the Captain had noticed.

"Etienne has asked to resign his commission," Treville said. "I was hoping you could persuade him to change his mind."

"It is his decision to make," Athos said stiffly.

"He has the makings of a good Musketeer," Treville persisted.

"If his heart isn't in it then it would be a mistake for him to remain in the Regiment."

"I see." Treville frowned at Athos, clearly curious as to why he was being so accepting of Etienne's decision. "In that case I grant the request."

Etienne slowly unbuckled his pauldron and held it out to Treville. "Thank you, Captain. It has been an honour to serve with you."

When Athos would have followed his cousin from the room Treville called him back. "I have a mission for you. You are to meet a man in the village of Belves this afternoon and escort him back to Paris."

"Who is this man?"

"I don't have a name. I only know he claims to have information vital to the safety of France. You are to bring him here so that I can question him before we decide whether or not to inform the King."

"Understood, Sir."

"Take Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan with you. I have reason to believe he might be in danger."

"What sort of danger?"

"That is also unknown. Just keep him safe and get him back here as soon as you can."

When Athos left the room he found Etienne waiting for him. "I am surprised you gave up your commission."

"It must be a relief for you," Etienne said bitterly. "You are the one who is dishonourable yet I am the one who has to leave."

Athos sucked in a harsh breath. "No-one is forcing you out of the regiment."

"Yet we both know that you and I could never serve side by side."

"It was your choice to betray your family. Not mine."

"It was no choice. I had to help my brother."

"You betrayed me," Athos said harshly. "There are other ways you could have helped your brother."

"Don't be so sanctimonious. You and I both know the truth and one day the world will know. Your precious 'brother' committed treason with the Queen."

"I'd be very careful if I were you. You no longer have the protection of the Cardinal."

"I'm aware of that. Goodbye Olivier." With a final sneer Etienne turned away and descended the stairs.

Athos watched his cousin enter the stables before setting off to find his friends. It was a relief that Etienne was leaving even though it still pained him that he had lost yet another member of his family. He could feel his demons rising to haunt him again. It would be easy to slip into a black despair but he knew his brothers wouldn't allow that to happen and that gave him the strength he needed to carry on.

The End


End file.
